


The Evil Twin

by lunadesangre



Series: Little Miracles [5]
Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Cassidy and John Munch, about Ryan O’Reily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Twin

“You’re _joking_.”

“No John, I’m not. We look _exactly_ alike. See?”

“...”

“I know, it’s completely freaky.”

“ _Freaky_?”

“Yeah, _freaky_.”

“Kids, these days.”

“ _John_.”

“How do you know he’s your twin brother? Maybe he’s an experiment gone bad.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Or maybe _you’re_ the experiment gone bad. Hmm.”

“...I’m not even gonna _ask_. I know because we look exactly the same – and we did genetic tests, I got the results back yesterday. Look.”

“...and he’s in _Oz_.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“It’s a shame you didn’t grow up together. You two could have played cops and robbers.”

“ _John!_ ”

“What? It’s a fun game.”


End file.
